1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for determining a preference score of a user for content, such as music content or video content, and to an apparatus and method for playing back content.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist various types of music content, video content, or the like, so that the degree of preference of a user varies among individual pieces of content.
Thus, in a content playback apparatus or the like, if it is possible to determine preference scores of a user for individual pieces of content, it is possible to utilize the preference scores for selection of content, so that the user can enjoy content of interest. As well as selection of content, depending on the type of apparatus, it is possible to remix music or video in real time according to the user's preference, like a disk jockey (DJ) or a video jockey (VJ), and to provide remixed music or video to the user.
Generally, when preference scores of a user for content are to be determined in a content playback apparatus or the like, the user specifies ratings representing the user's evaluation or preference for individual pieces of content, for example, using a personal computer or the like.
According to techniques disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-23589, a preference score of a viewer for a piece of content is calculated on the basis of the viewing history of the piece of content, as a function of a ratio of the content viewing time to a unit time or a function of a ratio of the content viewing time to the content time length.